


Narry Collection

by OnefortheroadNarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cheating, Cheating Louis, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Smut, hurt!Niall, kind!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnefortheroadNarry/pseuds/OnefortheroadNarry
Summary: Niall sure been in a coma for 6 years. Harry has to move on...





	1. Cheating for love -Part 1

“He never came home last night, did he?” Harry asked Niall as the boy joined him on the couch.  
“No...” Niall sighed.  
“Does he even message?” Harry asked Niall who shook his head sadly.  
“Do you think-“  
“Yes,” Niall said knowing what Harry was asking. He did think Louis was cheating on him.  
“Oh Ni,” Harry said, standing up and holding Niall from behind.  
“I don't know what to do though Harry,” Niall said, leaning into Harry’s arms. He had know Louis was cheating on him for ages. He just couldn't ever bring himself to break up with him.  
“Every time I try to break up with him he…I don't know…he goes all sweet, cuddly and tells me how much he loves me,” Niall tried to explain.  
“Ni, he needs to either stop doing…what he’s doing…or let you go,” Harry said, “You know you’d be fine.”  
“Yeah, I know,” Niall nodded. He also knew Harry and him had made a really cute couple when they were ‘kinda sorta not dating but friends who were cute and shit’. As Harry had so eloquently phrased what they had been. Harry had told Niall many times how much he regrets not holding on to him when he had the chance.  
Louis finally stumbled through the front door as Niall and Harry sat at the breakfast bar with their bowls of cereal. He hadn't noticed the boys in the kitchen and tried to close the door without making any noise. He startled when Harry spoke to him, “No point creeping in Louis, we’re right here.”  
“I wasn't creeping, I didn't want to wake you,” Louis covered as he walked towards the boys standing behind Niall and giving him a kiss on the cheek and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“You two have a good night?” Louis asked them.  
“Not as good as you by the looks of it,” Harry said, scrunching his nose at the stale smokey smell coming from Louis.  
“You were smoking,” Niall grumbled, shrugging Louis’ hand off his shoulder.  
“Sorry, I'll go shower,” Louis said, ducking off without hearing Niall mumble, “That’s not the point.”  
“Are you okay?” Harry asked Niall who nodded, eating the rest of his cereal.  
“I'll do it today, Liam is coming around so he will have him if he needs someone,” Niall said, “Can I stay at your’s?”  
“Yeah of course Niall,” Harry said, “You want to come on set with me today?”  
“Yeah, sure,” Niall smiled. Harry kissed his forehead as he took his and Niall's empty bowls to the sink.  
“Oi! Keep your distance you,” Louis’ voice chimed in. His hair was wet and he definitely smelt better. He sat in Harry’s seat, wrapping an arm around Niall's waist and placing a hand on his cheek to make Niall face him.  
“I'm sorry I smoked,” Louis said, kissing Niall before he could answer. He pulled back though when Niall didn't kiss him back.  
“Where did you sleep last night?” Niall asked, looking back at the table.  
Harry watched on, knowing as well as Niall that Louis would lie.  
“Liam’s,” Louis said, “Why?”  
Niall put his head in his hands letting out a long breath. Harry saw Louis start to look worried that his lie wasn't holding up.  
“Right, cos you know Louis, it just seems a bit strange that Liam would call to ask if he could come by later.” Niall said, frustration rife in his tone.  
“Fine, I wasn't at Liam's,” Louis admitted, running a hand through his hair.  
“No shit,” Niall said sharply.  
“What do you want me to say Niall”, Louis snapped back. Niall rolled his eyes and stood up.  
“I'm staying at Harry’s”, Niall said and walked to his room. He heard Harry say something to Louis but his voice was too low to make it out. He packed enough clothes for a week in a suitcase and walked back to the kitchen. He nodded at Harry who followed him to the front door.  
“Niall, wait, please,” Louis said grabbing Niall's wrist. Louis had tears in his eyes, “Don't go baby.”  
Niall shook his head. He stilled as Louis held his face and kissed him but he didn't kiss back.  
“Louis just let him go,” Harry said, seeing Niall's eyes glass over with tears.  
“Fuck off Harry,” Louis snapped, “Is that it Niall? You’re going to start fucking around with Harry again?”  
Niall just turned away from him and followed Harry through the door.  
“You know you’ll never have a relationship with him, Niall,” Louis continued and Harry scoffed.  
“Maybe not, but at least I know he won't be sleeping with god knows how many people behind my back,” Niall snapped. Louis took a step back, shaking his head but saying nothing more.  
Niall and Harry left Louis standing at the door. Harry drove them to his place. Niall managed to hold himself together until they made it inside. Harry turned to him, holding Niall close, rubbing his back as he let the tears fall.  
“You can always go back to him Niall, he might wake up to himself,” Harry soothed but Niall shook his head.  
“No…he’s hurt me enough,” Niall said clinging to Harry, “Thank you Haz.”  
“It's fine love,” Harry said, “Do you still want to come to the set? Or just chill out here?”  
“I'll come, keep my mind off everything”, Niall said. His phone buzzed in his pocket so he pulled back from Harry to check it.  
[Louis]-I'm so sorry Ni...Can you please come home? Xox  
Niall sighed, shoved his phone back in his pocket without replying.  
“I don't understand him Harry…I know he loves me but…fuck…” Niall said, setting his bag down before exiting Harry’s again to head to the car.  
“I don't know Ni, he doesn't think, he did the same thing to Eleanor”, Harry said.  
“You’d think I'd have leant, he’s just so…clingy…you wouldn't think he’d be capable of it,” Niall explained.  
Harry nodded, he knew what Louis was like with Niall. He had had to watch it for the past two and a half years. 

Harry and Niall were at Harry’s movie set for the rest of the day. Niall had a go at directing with Harry, confusing the actors a few times. Niall almost forgot about Louis except for the constant buzzing of his phone. On the way home Niall checked the messages as Harry drove singing along to the radio..

[Louis]- Ni please call  
[Louis]- Will you answer my calls  
[Louis]- where are you? Liam said you’re not at Harry’s  
[Louis]- Are you with Harry? Please call me Ni  
[Louis]- Just fucking message at least  
[Louis]- I'm sorry, please, just message, I'm scared  
[Louis]- Please come home Ni  
[Liam] – Niall can you just send Louis a text, he's worried about you  
Niall replied to Liam’s text saying he was fine and Louis will be fine. Niall wasn’t sure how much Liam knew about Louis cheating but he knew that Liam had covered for Louis a lot so Niall wasn't too keen on talking to Liam right now either.  
[Liam]- Okay, thanks, I'm with him now, will tell him.

“Do you think Liam knew the whole time?” Niall asked Harry.  
“Sounds like you do? Would Liam cover for him like that? Knowing what he was doing?” Harry asked, not quite believing Liam was capable of that sort of betrayal.  
“Yeah, maybe, I thought he cared enough about me not to…but,” Niall shrugged.  
“He was always Louis’ alibi, wasn't he?” Harry asked and Niall nodded.  
“I hope not,” Harry said, “I sort of don't want to know if he did.”  
“Yeah, me neither…” Niall said, hoping he wouldn't find out. He loved Liam like a brother and would probably be more upset about loosing his faith in Liam than in Louis.  
He at least already knew what Louis was capable of before they got together. 

The boys stopped for some dinner and ate in front of the TV. Both were tiered so they decided to head to bed strait after.  
“Can I sleep with you tonight Haz?” Niall asked hesitantly.  
“Yeah buddy, of course,” Harry smiled.  
Harry had a shower and slid into bed to read while he waited for Niall to shower and brush his teeth.  
Niall slid under the covers wearing only his boxers and a baggy t shirt. He cuddled right up to Harry, waiting for him to finish the chapter he was reading. Niall traced the patterns on Harry's chest. Harry had added to them since Niall last got this close to him. Harry stopped reading but didn't put his book down. He watched Niall trace over his tattoos.  
“Ni…” Harry said when Niall's hand started tracing lower, towards his stomach, “I don't want to be the rebound…” Harry said carefully. He was trying to protect himself as much as Niall.  
“You’d never be a rebound Harry”, Niall whispered, letting his hand stop and rest on Harry’s toned tummy.  
Harry lookEd doubtful but when Niall didn't make any move to push for something to happen he relaxed and held Niall tight, turning off the light. 

 

Harry and Niall walked to the front of Ed’s house. When Niall saw Louis’ car out the front he hesitated. Harry noticed and took Niall's hand.  
“It's been two weeks since I talked to him Haz,” Niall said, leaning into Harry as he slowed to a halt.  
“We don't have to stay long if it's too hard, or awkward or whatever,” Harry said.  
“He thinks we’re together, when if he has a go at you?” Niall said, looking worried at Harry.  
“I'm a big boy mate, I can't look out for me”, Harry reassured, “And anyway, Ed reckons there's a few fit friends of his coming today. I'm sure I can prove we’re not together without talking to Louis.” Harry winked, making Niall blush. Neither boy wanted the other to be okay with Harry hooking up with someone else. Harry wanted Niall to be a little jealous and Niall hoped Harry wouldn't do it in front of him.  
Taking a deep breath Niall started walking again, “Come on then, let's get this over with.”  
The boys entered the building, no trouble passing security. They spotted Ed who was already well past tipsy.  
“Hey boys!! I started thinking maybe you’d ditched me for something else!” Ed yelled over the music. He threw an arm over both boys and walked them to the bar.  
It wasn't long before Harry was on a table dancing with two girls while Niall chat away to a friend of Ed’s. If it wasn't for Harry’s regular winks and blown kisses in Niall's direction, Niall would have left so he didn't have to watch Harry grinding up on the brunettes on the table with him.  
The night was actually going fairly well until Louis found Niall sitting on a couch with a group, playing the drinking card game Hello the Queen. Niall thought he was safe on the couch, squished between two sweet young guys but Louis wedged himself in. Smiling and putting an arm over Niall and the boy, now to Louis’ left. The boy in the left, Chase, had a super cute grin on his face as Louis sat down. One Niall suddenly resented. He knew he didn't have half a chance with the boy when Louis was hanging off him. Not that Louis was interested in the boy.  
“Chase, isn't it?” Louis said quietly but loud enough for Niall to hear. Chase nodded, looking between Louis and Niall. Louis was not having that though, he was drunk, but not enough to stop himself wanting to make sure he had all the attention of the boy. Louis started moving his hand on Chase’s arm. His smile sweet and his words sweeter, “How would you like to go on a tour, through the house Chase?”  
“I umm, Niall and I were just…” Chase started.  
“Niall can stay, he’ll take your cards,” Louis injected, lifting his arm from around Niall and taking Chase’s cards from him. He chucked the cards Niall's way, missing him completely though.Niall got up and walked off before Louis could make more of a scene. When he looked back he saw Chase’s face being turned away from Niall by Louis’ hand. Louis’ other hand on the boys thigh. Niall mouthed a “sorry” to Chase while Louis wasn't looking. He went to find Harry. Niall wasn't sure what he was more upset about. The fact Louis wasn't even trying to look like he was remorseful or that he was actively trying to hurt Niall when he had already done so much to hurt him. As soo as Niall reached Harry he buried his face in Harry’s jumper and let the tears come, Harry quickly took Niall away from the people he was with and ducked into one of Eds spare rooms.  
“I’ll kill him, fuck, I'll kill him Niall!” Harry growled as he rocked Niall back and forth.  
When Niall finally settled down enough and he was just pressed up to Harry he tried to explain.  
“I was just playing a game, minding my own business. And…you know, talking with Chase…” Niall didn't want Harry to get jealous, he knew Niall thought Chase as cute. Harry didn't stiffen or stop stroking Niall's back so he continued, “Then Louis came up…I thought he'd try something on me…at least ask how I was going…but he just started chatting up Chase, sat right between us and offered to take him for a “tour” of the house.”  
“I’m actually going to kill him Niall, the fuck is wrong with him….just two days ago he was still texting you, begging for you to go back. And then he goes and does that shit?”  
“He’s probably trying to get back at me for leaving.” Niall mumbled.  
“Niall, he cheated on you! You did nothing wrong by leaving!” Harry said squeezing Niall tight.  
“Yeah but it's Louis, he doesn't see it that way. Why do you think he was always so antsy about you being near me at all. He only looks at the things people do what hurt him.” Niall explained, “I think he thinks I'm sleeping with you…”  
“He screwed up, so what if we were sleeping together?” Harry said indignantly.  
“Yeah, I know,” Niall said pulling back from Harry’s jumper. Harry looked down and saw the wet patch left from Niall's crying, Niall is pretty sure there was even a bit of snot on it. Harry smiled but joked, “You’re not a pretty cryer, are you?” Stroking Niall's face he removed the last tears from his cheeks.  
“Sorry about your jumper,” Niall mumbled, “Do you want mine?”  
“Mmm, yes,” Harry said with a cheeky grin after looking at the mess Niall had made of him, “Not sure I could go walking around with boogers on my jumper.” Niall blushed bright red.  
“Harry slipped his jumper off, tossing to the bed and waiting for Niall's.  
Niall watched Harry, noticing his smooth toned chest and stomach be revealed as Harry striped off.  
“Of course you don't wear a shirt under a jumper.” Niall's said gently running a cautious hand over Harry’s torso. They hadn't touched again since the first night Niall stayed over. Niall didn't want Harry to feel like he was the rebound.  
“I…I was...warm,” Harry stammered as Niall’s hands rest over his pecks.  
“Do you want me to stop?” Niall asked, not wanting to push Harry to do anything that would upset him. He wasn't sure where Harry sat now, if he still felt like a rebound or not.  
Harry shook his head ever so slightly. So Niall continued, stepping closer. Harry felt so familiar and right. Harry’s hands met Niall's hips, bringing the blonde closer to him and running Niall's shirt over his head.  
“You got so buff!” Harry said as he pulled Niall closer to him.  
Niall smiled, he had filled out a bit, Harry had seen and hugged him but not touched this close for a long time. Harry’s hands stilled as he reached Niall's collar bone and he looked at Niall's eyes.  
“Do you want this Ni? Me and you?” Harry asked with such kindness in his voice it made Niall hear flutter. But Niall also felt the tiniest flicker of fear rise in him. He and Harry had been great together, but there was nothing committal. And Niall didn't like that. Harry always kept their arrangement as, just that, an arrangement.  
“I...yes, but…not like before…” Niall tried to explain.  
“I've grown up Ni, I promise, for so long I've regretted not holding on to you when I had the chance”.  
“So we’d be boyfriends? Not just…you know…” Niall hated the phrase.  
“Fuck buddies?” Harry supplied. Niall nodded.  
“I'd really like if we could do that, be together.” Harry smiled.  
Niall lent up and brought his mouth to Harry’s. Harry kissed him so hard Niall thought his lips would be blue. Within moments Harry had Niall laying down on the bed, hand gliding over his torso.  
“Oh fuck Harry,” Niall breathed as Harry sucked on one of Niall's nipples.  
“Still love that hey?” Harry teased, latching onto Niall's other nipple.  
Niall grinned, he loved how Harry took control. In bed, Louis never took control over Niall. It was like he was scared to. Harry had no trouble though. He knew what Niall liked and he told Niall what he wanted.  
Niall started working on Harry’s jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping. Harry sat up and wriggled free of his tight jeans. He stripped Niall of his.  
“Do you have a rubber?” Harry asked as he lay back down, hand glancing over Niall's stiffy and up his stomach, back to his nipples.  
“No? We didn’t normally…” Niall started saying before he realised Harry wasn't worried about Niall sleeping around, but he was worried about Louis who had also slept with Niall.  
“Louis always used them with me”, Niall clarified.  
“You sure?” Harry asked, pecking a kiss to Niall to let him know he wasn't put off or anything, so long as Niall was sure.  
“Yeah, He was good with that at least”, Niall said, running a hand through Harry’s hair.  
“Gotta be good at something,” Harry winked. His hand ran down to Niall's cock, kissing Niall gently as he stroked himself and Niall together.  
“How much prep do you need love?” Harry mumbled against Niall's ear.  
“A bit,”Niall said before looking down at his and Harry’s cocks in Harry’s hand, Mmmhmmm, might need a fair bit,” Niall blushed. Harry remembered how much Niall had struggled to take Harry the first few times they were together. He doubted Louis was as big as him.  
“Do you want to top Ni baby?” Harry asked softly but Niall shook his head, he was more than happy to let Harry take control.  
Harry guides Niall's hand to their Cocks, encouraging him to keep going. He twists around to get into the bed side table draw where he knew Ed had left a bottle of lube. He even found condoms but decided against it. He trusted Niall when he said he was fine.  
Once his fingers were lubed up Harry gently pressed into Niall's tight hole. Niall released a shaky breath when Harry added a second finger, he had stopped pumping their cocks and was just holding them together. Harry kissed him as he stretched Niall open.  
“You are so sweet Ni. How long has it been since you bottomed?” Harry asked him, ducking on his ear lobe.  
“Fuuuu- fuckin ever.” Niall breathed out.  
“You love it though, being stretched and opened.” Harry talked to him, trying to distract him from the discomfort he was now feeling.  
“Oh, yeah…ugh, wait, don't add…ah…another yet…” Niall pleaded. Harry softly pumped his fingers in and out of Niall. Waiting for him to adjust. When Niall nodded Harry slipped in a third finger, stretching Niall to his limit.  
“Mmmfff Fucker, oh shit Harry,”Niall whined wriggling under the weight of Harry pressing him into the mattress.  
Harry took Naills lips again but moved towards his neck and collar bone when he got no response,  
“You’re going to be so sore tomorrow baby,” Harry whispered, not sure if Niall could hear him or not.  
“Mmhg, ‘m ready, c’mon,” Niall urged.  
Harry slipped his fingers out. Shifting between Niall's legs and wrapping his arms under Niall's shoulders so he was practically cradling him.  
“Fuck, I'm so tense, you won't get in.” Niall laughed at his nervousness.  
“Shhh, I won't hurt you love, Just say stop and I'll stop, alright?” Harry whispered.Niall nodded so pulling one hand from beneath Niall he guided himself into Naill. Niall was right, he was tight and it was hard to press in but Harry went slow and eventually Niall relaxed enough to press in the whole way and start thrusting.  
“Oh my fucking- ah- hell Harry,” Niall moaned from under Harry as his thrusts quickened.  
Both were so close so quickly it was almost embarrassing.  
“Ah cunt!”Niall swore as he came,”Fuck, ‘m sorry Harry.” He tried apologising but Harry kissed him thrusting in hard and fast to cum quickly before Niall got too uncomfortable. Just as Harry climaxed the door to the bedroom slammed. Harry swung around so fast at the shock of the noise. A slatted of Harry’s cum even managed to land on Louis’ shoe as Louis stood inside the room looking ready to kill Harry.  
“Louis! What are you-“ Harry never got to finish his question. Louis had strode up and punched him so hard Harry was flung to the floor.  
“Harry!” Niall yelled out, rushing to Harry who was holding a bloody nose, “What the fuck Louis!” Niall yelled at Louis who stood in shock having realised what he had done.  
“I-…I-…” Louis stammered.  
“Go get him some ice!” Niall ordered seeing Louis looking like he was a small child who needed to be told what to do.  
“Shit, Haz, are you okay babe?” Niall asked Harry as he tried to stop the bleeding with his T-shirt.  
“He hit me?” Harry mumbled, “Louis hit me!”  
Neither Niall, nor Harry, knew what to make of Louis lashing out. They understood why he’d ba angry or upset. But, to hit Harry like that was just in called for. Harry wasn't the kind to even try to defend himself.  
Louis rushed back in the room, Liam in tow. He tried handing Harry the ice pack but pulled back when Harry flinched. He covered his mouth and passed the pack to Liam before running out the door.  
“Shit, Harry, what happened?” Liam asked kindly, he placed the ice pack over the blood stained shirt. Liam just completely ignored the fact his two friends were naked and there was a strong smell of cum coming from Niall. Luckily his messy chest and legs were hidden behind Harry as he supported the stunned lad.  
“Louis hit him, hard.” Niall supplied.  
“Christ, he’s going to feel horrible,” Liam muttered.  
“What the hell Liam, we don't really care how he is feeling right now!” Niall growled.  
“Sorry, yeah, I know,” Liam mumbled, looking under the shirt carefully to see if the bleeding was stopping.  
“Can you go get a wash cloth Niall?” Liam asked when he saw the bleeding was stopping. Niall looked down at himself and back at Liam. Liam didn't seem to phased at kneeling between Harry’s legs so he stood up and went to the ensuite in the hope there was a cloth there. He found a stack so went them all with warm water. He washed himself down quickly with one and brought the rest to Harry who Liam had sat up against the bed.  
Liam started cleaning Harry up so Niall found his clothes and got dressed, minus the shirt. He brought Harry’s jeans to him.  
“Want me to um…” Niall asked Liam, showing him the pants.  
“Oh, um yeah…just keep that ice pack on Harry, I'm going to go find Louis.”  
Niall took a cloth and wiped Harry’s stomach and cock down before helping him into his jeans.  
“Thanks love. It was kind of awkward having Liam practically on my lap,” Harry laughed.  
Niall gave him a sad smile. “I can't believe Louis hit you,” he said.  
“Yeah…I think that, because it was Louis, it hurts more than my nose does.”  
“I didn't think he'd be capable of it.”  
“Has he ever hit you,Niall?” Harry asked just as Liam came back with Louis following hesitantly, he heard what Harry had asked and shock his head violently.  
“No, never! Niall, tell him, I haven't, I wouldn't. Please…” Louis begged.  
“He’s not lying, he's never laid a hand on me,” Niall confirmed, then turned to Louis, “What the fuck got into you.”  
“I- Harry-, I'm so sorry, I lost control…I…I don't know what to do,” Louis ended helplessly.  
“You have to tell them Louis,” Liam said, nodding at Harry and Niall.  
“Tell us what?” Harry asked from behind the ice pack.  
“I…I can't…” Louis said with pleading eyes to Liam.  
“You have to, I'm not covering for you, Harry and Niall are not monsters Lou,” Liam said exasperated.  
“But I am…” Louis muttered but no one spoke. They all waited for Louis to explain himself.  
Louis took a deep shaky breath and started, “I’m…addicted?...no…I just can't control it…The BDSM…I can't control myself…”  
Niall and Harry looked to Liam for clarification.  
“He can't control getting…physical…hurting people…when having sex…” Liam tried to explain.  
“Louis…you’ve NEVER hurt me…why is this al of the sudden a thing, hitting Harry?”  
“I never hurt you because you were always in control…and I got it out…elsewhere,” Louis said, he looked terrified as he said the last part.  
Niall's stomach sunk and he had to fight back tears. It was all suddenly so real, Louis cheating, now that he had actually admitted it.  
“Right…” Niall choked out.  
“Ni, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, I did it to protect you…I mean, look what I did to Harry after only a few weeks of not going to the club.” Louis, tears leaving his eyes, waved at Harry.  
Neither Harry or Niall could say anything more. Louis rolled himself into Liam who put an arm around him.  
“You knew? The whole time?” Niall asked Liam.  
“I didn't want you getting hurt, he promised it was going to help…” Liam tried to explain, “I didn't know what to do, you seemed so happy with each other...”  
“It didn't occur to you to tell me? And why did you stay with me Louis? If you were that sure you would hurt me that you needed to cheat on me?” Niall as getting angry now.  
“I love-,” Louis tried but Niall interrupted.  
“No!! Harry loves me, Louis, you see, Harry at least has always had the decency to tell me the truth!”  
Louis was looking between Niall and Harry.  
“Ni,” Louis’s face fractured as he lost the battle to hold is tears back, “You…you know I love you…please…”  
Harry interrupted then, “Louis…We know you love him, but it's not enough. You need to get help Lou, or find someone who is okay with all…this.” Harry motioned to his face which was now bruising quite badly. Harry’s nose was bent out of shape and looked so sore.  
“That…I don't normally hit like that…not the face…” Louis whimpered.  
“Yeah…well, you did.” Harry said sadly, taking Niall's hand.  
Niall had had enough of talking with Louis, and he wanted to get Harry checked out by a doctor too.  
“Liam, are you alright here, with Louis?” Niall said, not sure how Louis would comprehend what he said. If he thought he was worried about Louis hurting Liam or wanting to make sure Liam would stay with Louis to comfort him. Either way, Niall didn't really care. Liam nodded. “Good, I'm taking Harry to the A and E.”


	2. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall sure been in a coma for 6 years. Harry has to move on...

***Harry’s POV***

”Stop! Stop! Ahh! You are impossible!” I laughed as Finn held me down. I still don’t know if I like that he can make me feel so powerless. 

“Tell me you’re coming to the game tonight and I’ll let you go!” Finn grinned. 

I sighed, “I’ll try, I need to shuffle a few things around.” I kissed his nose and pushed him back. He lifted off me and sat on his feet. 

“I guess that will have to do, I just really like when you can be there, makes me work harder,” he said before kissing my forehead and heading for the shower, “Join me?” I lay back and watched him. I didn’t need to be up for another 30 minutes so I had no plans on joining him. Plus, I was still aching from last night. 

I shut my eyes and enjoyed the sound of the shower running in the back ground. Once I heard it shut off I got up and head for the kitchen to start the kettle. I wasn’t going to get back to sleep anyway. 

"Who is Maura?”, Finn asked as he came in carrying my vibrating phone. 

“Maura?” I took the phone and saw it was Maura Horan calling. I hadn’t heard from her in years. Not since I decided I had to move on when it looked like Niall might never wake up for his comatose State. 

I swiped the answer symbol across the screen. 

“Ah, Hello?” I said hesitantly. 

“Hello, Harry!” Maura’s voice came through, unchanged since We last spoke, “How are you love?”

”Hey, Umm good, yeah, I’m good, how are you?” I Stumbled, my stomach dropped when I realised she might be calling to tell me about Niall’s funeral, “Is...is everything okay?” 

“Er, yes, it is, I’m just calling to ask a bit of a favour. Niall, he umm,” she paused. I swallowed thickly, while I had moved on and loved Finn, Niall was special to me. Maura continued, “He...he woke up, Harry.” 

“He what?!” I choaked. 

“I know this is a bit of a shock, and you have your wedding coming up and all.” Maura rambled. I looked up at Finn, questions contorting his face. I shock my head at myself and refocused on Maura. 

“Yeah...but, you know, that’s great news. I’m really happy for you...and him!” I said, recompiling myself.

“It is, we were starting to lose hope,” Maura said, “There is just a few hurdles for him now, catching back up with the world, you know.”

”Yeah, of course, he’s going to need a lot of help getting back on his feet,” I said.

”That’s actually what I wanted to ask you Harry.” She began, “Would you mind coming here to talk to him? About you two?” 

“I...um... yeah, I guess. I mean he’s still my friend,” I said lamely.

”That’s kind of the Robles, he doesn’t think you are just friends, Harry.” Maura said, “He thinks you are still together.”

I felt my mouth drop. Of course he did. I left but he didn’t know that. Niall would still be his 22 year old self, dating me. 

“Harry, you there?” Maura said.

”Yes...yes, sorry, umm, I’ll come as soon as I can Maura, I just...what am I supposed to say?” I said helplessly.

”Harry I’m so sorry to ask you to do this. I guess just tell him the truth, just so he hears it from you and not us,” Maura said pleadingly.

”It’s fine Maura, I’ll search flights now and let you know when I land,” I told her.

”Thank you, Harry. It means a lot,” she said before ending the call.

I stood, speechless, looking at my phone before Finn’s strong arms wrapped around me. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” He asked.

”Niall woke up,” I whispered and I felt Finn loosen his arms.

”Oh, okay,” he said, “Well, baby, you do what you need to.”

”I’m...I don’t know what to say to him,” I told Finn honestly.

”Tell him you loved him, but had to move on, even if it broke your heart, and that’s it,” Finn said calmly, turning me into his chest and rubbing my back. 

“Yeah, that sounds right,” I said, “ How are you so good switch words?” 

Finn chuckled, “I don’t know but if you are not careful I might do you out of the job Mr Singer-Songwriter.” 

I pulled away and kissed him gentle on the lips before looking up flights. There was one for tonight.

”I don’t think I can make the game love”, I told him. 

“Don’t worry about it, you need to be there for your friend”, he said and kissed the top of my head before sitting down for his breakfast. 

—————————————————

I arrived at Niall’s mums house at 8pm. Thanking the Uber driver I hopped out and made my way to the door. I hesitated before knocking. I didn’t know what to expect from Niall. Hurt, angry, sad... 

Nothing prepared me for what I got. 

Maura opened the door and after a long hug she took me to Niall’s room. I could hear the far too familiar hums and beats of the machines that kept Niall alive. Memories of sitting by his bedside flooded back. 

I set down my bad before I opened the door and saw Niall sitting up, looking at a MacBook. The stale smell hit me hard, like the smell you notice in a room full of boys. 

I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked up and serred surprised to see me.

”Harry! You’re back!” He smiled. This took me by surprise. I wasn’t prepared for “happy”. 

“Yeah...Um...your mum...called”, I stuttered, “I can’t believe you’re awake.” 

“What are you doing? Come here!” Niall said, motioning for me to go to him. I stepped up to the bed and without a second thought, enveloped Niall’s small frame carefully. Tears started pouring down my face. Niall hugged me back, rubbing my back gently.

”Hey, Hey, Don’t cry love, it’s okay,” Niall whispered. 

I shook my head, It wasn’t okay. 

“Harry, I’m fine, It’s okay, I promise,” Niall said. But he was wrong. I pulled back, shaking my head. 

“It’s not fine, Niall,” I started forgetting everything I had planned on saying. 

“What do our mean? The docto-“ Niall started but I cut him off.

”No! Niall, I don’t mean about your health....” I said, Niall sat back and stared at me, waiting for me to continue, “Niall you were...they said you might never wake up...nothing was changing...I couldn’t just...wait...” 

I saw the moment Niall realised what I meant. His heart broke before my eyes. 

“Oh...” he said, looking down.

”Niall...”

”Harry, it’s fine, I...just...can I be alone please?” Niall said so quietly it was softer than a whisper.

”Please let me explain?” I said, not moving.

”What is there to explain, Harry, I was in a coma, you thought I wouldn’t make it, you moved on, I understand, you’re human,” Niall said calmly, “I just need some time to...get over it.”

”Niall, please believe me if it wasn’t for Finn I would be back with you in a heartbeat,” I told him, trying to make him understand I didn’t leave him because I stoped loving him. 

“Finn, is that who you’re with?” He asked. I nodded. Niall didn’t say anything more, just stared at the wall. 

“I didn’t just up and leave after the accident...” I told him. 

“I know”, he said.

”Three years, Niall. I waited here, in this very spot, I washed you, changed your tubes, made sure you didn’t have bed sores, I loved you Niall, it wasn’t an easy choice to make!” I defended, I’m not sure why I felt so defensive suddenly.

”I’m not blaming you, Harry,” Niall said, looking at me this time. 

“Right, okay, sorry, it’s just, this isn’t easy...bringing up past feelings and emotions ,” I explained.

”Yeah, well, I understand that, they’re pretty fresh feelings for me,” Niall said with a little edge. 

“Do you still want me to go?” I asked knowing Niall had always regretted asking for space when he really just wanted a hug. 

“It’s not going to make this any easier,” he said with a shrug.

“Can I sit on the bed with you?” I asked.

Niall sighed. “Yeah, but you’ll need to move me over, I’m as weak as a new born,”  he said sheepishly. 

I gently moved him across the bed and hopped in next to him, pulling him to lean into my side so he didn’t topple off the side of the bed. 

“We might not be together anymore, Niall, but I do still care for you. I was pretty worried your mum had called to say they’ve turned off the machines.” I said. 

“I know Haz, I’m not doubting your heart,” he said as he dozed off.

I sat with Niall by my said for at least two hours before his mum came in to bathe him. 

“Harry dear, you wouldn’t be able to help him to the bath would you?,” Maura asked as Niall stirred when she pulled the sheets away revealing Niall’s white skeletal legs. He only had a pair of white boxer briefs on under the covers. 

“Sure, Maura,” I told her and gently peeled myself away from Niall. 

“I’m not sure Niall’s too comfortable with me doing it all now he’s awake,” she explained, “I’ve got a nurse coming tomorrow but no one was available until then at such short notice.” 

Niall looked at me bashfully. It was all new to him. Not for me though, I had done this for him for three years before I left. 

I closed off his catheder and disconnected the tubing. I then carefully pickled him up and took him to the bathtub, gently lowering him down into the hot water. 

Niall hissed but only for a moment. I was then able to take his now wet shirt off and lean him back against the towels Maura had place in the tub to make it comfortable. 

NI’ll then made an upset noise when I went to remove his boxers so I could clean him properly.  

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen or done before Niall,” I told him and continued to remove them. 

I gently washed Niall over completely, pausing when I reached his groin. He was hard and the catheder has slipped out. It would be painful putting a new one back in after I many years of having them. 

“Well, at least you know that still works”, I tried to joke but Niall’s eyes welled up with tears so fast I didn’t know what to do. 

“Hey, It’s okay Niall, it is, honest, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have joked about it,” I tired, “Please say something...”

Tears trickled down his face and he shook his head. 

“I’m sorry Niall, I don’t know what to do,” I said, feeling helpless. I pulled Niall into a hug telling him to tell me if he wanted me to leave. He cried silently. 

I didn’t let go of him until he started to shiver, the water had cooled and I needed to get Niall out. 

I picked up a dry towel and lay it on the lay back chair used for drying and changing Niall. I then got a second towel and put the end under my chin so I would get soaked when I lifted Niall out. I immediately felt Niall’s persitant boner when I lifted him out.

I ignored it and dried him off, slipping a fresh white shirt on him before facing the issue.

I couldn’t let him go back to his mum with a boner. And he needed a new catheter, he wouldn’t have any bladder control. 

“I could... you know...” I said making the motion. Niall looked at me with a slight frown. 

“Harry...you have a boy friend”, Niall said. 

“He’d understand, we have a fairly... open relationship,” I said. Niall didn’t need to know that by “open” I meant we had had a few threesomes. Nothing separate. I honestly didn’t think this counted as cheating thougj, so long as it was just Niall getting off so he wasn’t embarrassed. 

“Oh...okay”, he said. I then hesitantly took his member in my hand, checking he was still okay with it. I began stroking gently, knowing he likes it soft and slow. 

“Don’t...don’t make it like you know me,” He said breathlessly. I didn’t quite understand what he meant but sped up and pumped him a little harder. With in minutes he came into my hand which I rinsed in the tub before  pulling the plug.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Forgotten cont.

I carried Niall back to bed with a towel wrapped around his middle. Maura had finished making the bed and turned the air on which fluffed up the mattress. 

“Do you want me to do your catheder?” I asked him gently. 

“Actually, if it’s out, the Physio said it’s best if you go without it Niall. Get control back,” Maura told him. 

I could already see that Niall had no control there, a small yellow stain had appeared on the towel already. 

He looked so helpless and embarrassed. 

“Can you feel when you are going?” I asked. Niall turned beet red but shook his head. 

“I’ve got an alarm clip, you wear your boxers like normal but clip this on,” Maura held up a small clip with a cord attached to a device the size of a mobile phone. “It will go off any time you pee at all and the physio said it should have you back to normal within a week or two if you do those exercises.”

“Okay, thanks mum,” Niall said quietly. 

I got some clean boxers from Niall’s draw and slid them up his legs and under the towel so he wouldn’t be exposed. Niall tried to lift himself up as much as possible to help. I then clipped the device in and chucked the towel on the pile of linen Maura had removed. 

“Thanks,” Niall mumbled. 

“It’s no problem, Bug.” I said, slipping up a bit and using the pet name I had for him when we were dating. 

“Do you know how long you are staying for Harry? I’ve made your old room up for you.” Maura asked. 

“I hadn’t really thought about it, work is flexible,” I told her, “My fiancé is actually playing in Dublin next weekend so I was thinking maybe staying until then and meeting up with him.”

“Okay love, not a problem at all,” Maura said, “Holler if you need anything.” 

I smiled and nodded as she left the room.   
I stood somewhat awkwardly before taking a seat beside Niall again. 

“So... fiancé? Doesn’t sound very...open Harry,” Niall said. 

“He’d understand, we’ve had threesomes before,” I said. 

“What does he play?” Niall asked, changing the subject.

“Basket ball, he’s a shooting guard,” I said. 

“So, tall? Muscles?” Niall said raising his eyebrows.

I huffed a laugh, Niall new that Finn was not my “type” at all. “Yes, he’s all that, and really smart, sweet... and kind, he loves me.”

“It hurts... hearing you talk about someone else,” Niall admitted. 

“Sorry,” I didn’t want to hurt him. 

“Not your fault, I asked,” he said. 

We sat in silence again. And then both spoke at the same time.

“I still -“  
“It’s o-“

“You go,” he said.

“I...I never stopped... caring about you,” I told him.

“I know, but it’s okay that you moved on, I understand, especially since you must have done so much for me when I was comatose.” 

I nodded, I did everything until I left. And leaving was one of the hardest things I ever did.


	4. Remembering

“Hey baby, I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow night,” Finn said. I had him on FaceTime. Niall was sleeping so I head out for a walk.

“Yeah me too...I miss you,” I told him.

“I miss you too, love,” He said, “How is it going with Niall?”

I had told him that Niall took it well via message, but didn’t really tell him anything more.

“He’s fine, we’ve just been talking a lot. It all feels so... familiar...” I said honestly.

“You we’re together for a long time, it’s kind of expected,” Finn reasoned.

“Yeah, at first it was a bit hard, to help look after him, made me feel like when he was in the coma, before I left.” I said.

“He’s doing better though, isn’t he? You don’t need to do so much?” Finn asked.

“Yeah, of course, and...like...I don’t need to do anything, the nurse could do it all. I just know he gets embarrassed, he was always so...independent,” I explained.

“Yeah...Can he make it to the game tomorrow?” Finn asked.

“Maybe, can you get two extra seats, just in case?” I asked, knowing Maura would come if Niall did.

“Yeah, I can do that.”

“Thanks...um, I wanted to...to tell you something else,” I started.

“Go on,” Finn said without hesitation.

“I had to give Niall a hand job, the first night... he needed the erection gone, but he was too weak to... do anything,” I said, watching Finns face on the screen to gauge his reaction.

“Okay...Harry, I trust you baby,” he said, with some hesitation, “I...er...is he strong enough to do that stuff by himself now?”

“Yes! Yeah, he’s been doing physio exercises servers times everyday. Not just for that...obviously, but he won’t need that sort of help again,” I rushed out.

“Okay, good, cos I don’t think I could handle that being a regular thing.”

“Not sure I could either, to be honest”, I admitted.

“I need to get to the stadium Harry, but I’ll see you tomorrow, Okay?” Finn said, “I love you.”

“Yeah, tomorrow, I love you too Finn.” I said and smiled as the home screen returned and Finn was gone.

I walked back to Niall’s. If he was awake I could ask him about coming to the game.

Sure enough, he was up and doing his physio. He was still just wearing a shirt and his boxers with the device attached. Even though he was getting control of his bladder back he still had regular leaks, especially when doing his physio.

“Harry! Can you please help me to the loo?” He asked as soon as he se me enter, “Shantell went to get a wheelechair from Work”. Shantell was the new live in nurse who would stay until Niall didn’t need any more help.

“Sure,” I said, helping him to stand and take slow steps towards the bathroom.  
I was able to just stand behind and hold him up while he did his business.

“Umm, do you mind if I...sit, I’ll call when I’m done,” he said.

“Right,” I said, helping him sit and waiting outside the door.

I waited for him to call, even after I heard the flush, tap run and spray. Niall opened the door, clinging to the handle to hold himself up. 

“Hey, you shouldnt do that, you could fall,” I scolded him. Niall took my arm and leant on me again, ignoring me. 

I took him to the living room and we sat down.

”Wanna watch some ‘One Tree Hill’?” He asked.

“Sure”, I sat beside him. It all felt too familiar. 

 


	5. The Game

“So, you know how I meantioned Finn is playing in Dublin this weekend?” I asked Niall as he selected the second episode of One Tree Hill Season 3.

“Yeah, I guess that means you’re heading home?” Niall said trying to hid his disappointment but not succeeding.

“Well, I though you and Maura could come to the game,” Harry said, “Get out the house a bit, you know?”

Niall looked apprehensive. He still needed help with toileting and he wasn’t able to walk on his own. “I don’t know Harry,” he said.

“Oh...okay,” Harry said sounding dejected.

“It’s just a long drive, and I don’t want to...you know...leak, and I can’t walk that much,” Niall reasoned.

“We could stop a lot on the way, and take the chair the hospital is lending,” Harry suggested, “I know it’s hard for you, but I’d really like you to meet Finn, and he wants to meet you.”

Niall let out a long breath, “Okay, I’ll let Mum know.” Niall pulled his new phone out and sent her a text.

“Great! I’m so excited Niall!” Harry said before texting Finn to let him know they’d all be meeting him after the game. Finn sent a grinning emoji and the QR code for their front row tickets.

—————————————————————————-

 

Harry pushed Niall’s chair to the edge of their row at the game before helping Niall take his seat.  
“How’d you manage to get these seats?! The arena is full!” Niall exclaimed.  
“Helps that the star player is my fiancé,” Harry grinned, “The team always gets some seats reserved.”  
“What number is he Harry?” Maura asked when she returned from putting Niall’s chair in the corridor.  
“Number 12, that’s him!” Harry said, pointing as the announcer bellowed over the crowd.  
“Starting for the Heathrow Giants...Finnegan DeLange!” The booming voice announced.  
“He’s huge,” Niall muttered. Harry noticed Niall was struggling with the idea of Harry’s fiancé being reall and not just someone Harry had talked about.  
Harry gently took Niall’s hand giving it a light squeeze, “You okay?” He said quietly.  
Niall gave him a small smile and a nod.

The game was brilliant, Finn managed highest scorer and the Giants won easily. They made their way out of the arena once the game ended and Harry suggested the go for dinner.  
“Their coach likes to go over the game with them so Finn won’t be out for at least an hour,” Harry explained.

“Sounds good, we also need to find somewhere to stay tonight, maybe find out what hotel Finnegan is at Harry?” Mayra asked.

“Well... Finn just texted me asking if you both wanted to stay at the hotel,” Harry said, looking at his phone, “He booked you both a room, just in case.”

“Oh! That’s great, where?” Maura exclaimed.

“Yeah he’s good like that,” Harry said with a smile, “We’re at the Fitzwilliam Hotel.” 

 “Oh, I’m not sure we can afford a room there Harry,” Maura said hesitantly.

”Don’t worry about it, we’ve got it,” Harry grins and starts pushing Niall towards the restaurant strip, “Tell me when to stop.” 

They ended up at a Chinese restaurant not too far from the arena. 

 

——————————————————————

 

After dinner they went to the Fitzwilliam hotel and Harry had the Valet park Maura’s car before they got their suite keys. 

“Harry, Finn really didn’t have to get us these rooms!” Maura stated as they entered the elevator.

”He likes to spoil people, don’t worry about it Maura,” Harry told her with a soft smile. 

“I’ll say, you are a lucky man Harry!” Niall said.

Harry didn’t know how to respond, he had al aye been lucky, with Finn, and with Niall.

They wished Maura a good night when they reached her room before Harry led Niall to his room which Finn had made sure was next to his and Harry’s. 

“Did you want to dump your things and we can go see Finn?” Harry asked.

”You sure you want me there? You haven’t seen each other for over a week...” Niall asked.

”No, Finn really wanted to meet you and I want you to meet him”, Harry said, “That is if you want to, I understand if that’s not something you want to do.” Harry desperately wanted Niall and Finn to get along.

“No, I do, of course I do Haz.” Niall said, watching Harry dump his bags on the couch. 

“Okay, lets go then,” Harry smiled. 

 Harry pushed Niall’s chair over Finns room which had an envelope stuck to the door. Harry pulled it off and took the door key from it. Harry scanned the key and pushed Niall in first. 

Then Niall suddenly gasped. Followed by a hurried shuffling of bed sheets.

”Shit! Harry! Shit! I’m sorry Niall, I didn’t realise Harry wasn’t... alone.” Finn stammered as he held a pillow over his very erect penis. 

“I’m sorry babe,” Harry said, desperately trying to hold the laughter back, “I should have told you.”

”Sorry Niall,” Finn apologised ernastly again as he pulled on some boxers and a pair of basketball shorts, “Harry, please...” Finn pleaded his partner to stop just giggling. 

“I...I should go...you two can...catch up,” Niall said, trying to turn the chair around but failing as Harry was in the way and he wasn’t strong enough to push around him.

”no, I’m sorry Niall, I shouldn’t be laughing,” Harry said, calming down. Finn also came over to Niall

”Finn, Niall, Niall, Finn,” Harry made the introductions. 

“It’s nice to meet you Niall, Harry has told me a lot about you over the years,” Finn said, turning on all his charm. Niall could see why Harry had fallen for him. It would not be hard at all.

”You too Finn, it was great seeing you play tonight.” Niall said still not entirely comfortable. He felt his heart ache with the thoughts of what Harry and Finn would be doing if he had not been there. 

“I’m glad you could both come,” Finn said.

“Are you keen on a movie or something?” Harry asked Finn and Niall.

Niall shrugged, “Yeah, Might get ready for bed first though, I’m pretty tired, big day.”

 “Oh...okay...Ill have a shower and help you get ready,” Harry said. 

“You have a shower babe, I’ll help you Niall, if that’s ok?” Finn offered.

”Um, yeah, that’s fine,” Niall said, a little unsure. He didn’t need too much help now but it was still odd having people help him all the time. 

Harry nodded and gave both Finn and Niall a broad smile. 

Finn wheeled Niall back to his room and too his bags. 

“Niall I’m so sorry about what you...saw...I know it must be really hard for you and I really didn’t want to make it harder,” Finn said as Niall started digging through his bag for his sleep wear. 

“Finn, it’s fine, I know you didn’t mean for me to see...that,” Niall said standing up to turn and sit on the bed eyeing his bag which had the alarm and adult nappy Niall still needed. He wasn’t sure he wanted Finn to know how incompetent he was right now. 

“What...umm...what did you need help with?” Finn asked. Finn didn’t look uncomfortable, just wanting to help. 

“I need help getting into the shower, I’ll take my chair in, and help standing while I get dressed,” Niall explained. 

Finn nodded and Niall took his shirt off and wriggled out of his jeans. He left his boxers on, consealing the padding he wore to catch any leakages. 

Finn held the chair as Niall sat back down and the moved to the bathroom. Finn turned on. It was then that Niall realised he was going to need Finn’s help to remove his boxers.

“Thanks... I...” Niall tried but felt so embarrassed he struggled to get the words out. 

“Do you need help with your pants?” Finn asked.

Niall sighed, “Yeah...but...I’m not like...I’m still getting control of my bladder...” Niall said as some form of explaination. 

“Niall, it’s okay, I’m just here to help love,” Finn said gently. He helped Niall stand so he could wriggle out of his boxers. When they were down to his knees Finn sat Niall back down, removed the pad and threw it in the bin before chucking the boxers on the other pile of clothes. He pushed Nialler into the spacious shower.

”Call when you’re done okay?” Finn said and left Niall to wash. 

A short while later Niall called out to Finn, the water had turned off. Finn took Niall two of the warmed towels and helped him stand out of the wet chair. 

“I’ll just walk to the bed, the chair can dry over night,” Niall said. 

“Do you mind if I carry you?” Finn asked a slight grimace on his face, “My back can’t handle the bending over, sorry.” 

“Ah yeah that’s fine, are you sure you should though? If your back is hurting?” Niall said as Finn lifted him bridal style. 

“Yeah it’s just the bending,” Finn explained, “You’re light anyway.” 

Niall was thankful for Finn turning around to give him some privacy as he got dressed. Harry came in, having finished his shower, and helped Niall with his alarm and track pants. 

“You okay?” He whispered. Niall smiled and nodded. Finn’s presence hadn’t been too awkward.

”I’ll go get the movie ready,” Finn said, leaving the room.

”I’m sorry if that was...I know you don’t like...you know...”Harry tried but Niall hushed him. 

“Harry, Finn was fine, he didn’t make it wierd at all,” Niall assured him. 

“He’s pretty special, hey?” Harry asked carefully, almost as if he was testing the waters. 

“Yeah, he is,” Niall admitted, “Now, tell me honestly, do you really want me being a cock block tonight? Or would you rather let Finn know I’m tired and wanted to go to bed?” 

“Niall, you’re not a cock block, I want to spend time with you, and want Finn and you to get to know each other a bit, if that’s okay with you,” Harry said. 

“Okay Harry, but if he has his cock out when we walk in then you take me straight back here and go be with your man,” Niall said with a smile. It hurt him to no need to think of Harry with another person. And he’s not sure it helps that Finn is so sweet and kind. He almost wished he was an arsehole so it was be easy to hate him. 

Harry helped Niall over to his and Finns room, this time with Finn laying on the king bed with his pants on. 

“I chose Pearl Harbour, I haven’t seen it in years!” Finn announced as Harry sat himself in the middle of the bed with Finn and Niall either side of him. Finn tucked Harry under his arm which partially wrapped Niall up as well. He was a big man. 

 


End file.
